Whiskey Problems
by Daiki-chiNishiZawa
Summary: All we need are boxes of chocolates, a little bit of whiskey and puke from Honoka to make a NozoEli, NicoMaki, KotoUmi and a RinPana fanfic.
1. ChocoProblem

Well hanging out already became a hobby in the famous School Idol Group, Muse. Once again they decided to hang out in Maki's house today because her parents are on a never ending business trip again! The real reason of their visit was because of the high quality chocolate that Maki mentioned in their clubroom. Well no one can resist a high quality chocolate after all. After a long time of chatting and arguing, they finally decided to spend the night. Majority of the members wanted to and it's already Saturday tomorrow so the opposing side doesn't argue with it any longer a part of it was because they now that they can't win the argument especially if Honoka is one of the majority's side. They have a spare of pajamas in their clubroom so going to their respective houses are not an option anymore.

When they entered Maki's house, they started to arrange the things they'll need while the third years are cooking for their dinner. That's what they planned but…

"So… Do you know where the kitchen is, Nicochii?" Nozomi asked glaring at the smaller figure beside her.

"Well, I've been there before but…" the twin tailed girl said avoiding any eye contact from the two girls who were giving her glares that made her body tense.

"We should've brought Maki with us after all." Eli sighed as they continued to walk the never ending hallway of the said red head house.

"But I really know where the kitchen was before! Maybe they renovated it or something." Nico confidently said trying to convince the two girls that won't stop glaring at her. "We don't know what happened to this house after a month."

"We made it this far so we better take a look around." Still not convinced in what Nico said, Nozomi just sighed and continued walking the hallway. "Nicochii is useless."

Nico could just give an uncomfortable "Urghh" after what Nozomi said. Well she's really quite useless right now and it was also proven because of their current situation so she decided not to argue with the fortune teller and just followed the two girls silently. The third years stars to wander around the house again while the other members are…

"RIN! THROW THAT COCKROACH AWAY!"

"But Maki-chan, I'm not even holding it nya!"

"THEN DO SOMETHING TO MAKE IT GO AWAY!"

The other members are now in a _worst_ _situation_. You really can't call it _worst_ though but if the people around you are also afraid of cockroaches then maybe it can really be called _worst situation_.

"D-don't go near me please…" was the only words Umi could mutter while staring at the moving cockroach in front of them.

"Go away! Or else you'll experience the Honoka power!" Honoka said while swinging a rolled magazine in front of the cockroach attempting to make it go away.

"Honoka-chan don't! It may cause the cockroach to fl-" Kotori was cut off after seeing a pair of wings form from the back of the cockroach.

The cockroach started to fly towards the stunned members. That caused them to shout while running. Well a cockroach isn't scary at all but if they started to act like a butterfly even though they're not then it may be scarier than the scariest movie the members already watched.

"HONOKA! I'LL FRIGGIN' KILL YOU!" Maki shouted between pants not just because of running but also because of the panic of getting touched by a cockroach.

"I-I'M SORRY!" was the only words Honoka can say.

"YOU IDIOT! KOTORI TOLD YOU TO STOP RIGHT?!" Umi angrily shouted while glaring at the girl running beside her.

"IT'S TOO LATE FOR THAT THOUGH!" She protested.

"SOMEBODY… SOMEBODY PLEASE SAVE USSSS!" Hanayo shouted closing her own eyes while still running.

The members kept on running to who knows where. But after running for their lives from a cockroach, they suddenly bumped into the three third years. The third years stared at them worriedly wondering what happened. Anyone would be worried if they see a horrified and tired look from their friends faces.

"Wh-what happe-" Eli tried to say but was abruptly cut off by a shout from one of the first years.

"A TERRIFYING CREATURE CHASED US NYAA!" was the first thing they heard from Rin whose still panting because of the sudden running.

"WHAT?!" The third years shouted in unison.

"I-It's not here anymore…" Hanayo sighed still looking around to make sure that the certain _terrifying creature_ is not following them anymore.

"That drained all my remaining energy." Maki panted still looking down while her hands are placed on both of her knees for support.

"Now Honoka… Let me carved a lesson in your brain if you ever had one." Making her way to Honoka, Umi glared at her with every step she take making her closer and closer to the mentioned girl.

"U-U-Umi-chan… I can see a dark aura forms all around you…" Honoka could only flinch in the sight of her angry childhood friend in front of her.

"I don't care though."

Honoka runs away and Umi chases her and starts the rally once again like the usual one. So while Honoka is once again running for her life for the second time of the day, the third years starts the interview for what really happened.

"Well… care to tell us what really happened to you guys?" Nozomi asked ignoring Umi who's now holding Honoka by her arms.

Still panting, Kotori is the one that explained the situation they went through."Well you see, while we're arranging the futons we saw a cockroach near the wall and when Honoka-chan tried to chase it away, it suddenly flew and you know what happened next ehe~"

"So the 'terrifying creature' is actually a cockroach." Eli sighed now relieved to know that it's not really a big problem to be worried about.

"For you guys to be afraid of a simple cockroach. Hah! You should be brave like Nico!" Nico said proudly. Her hands are now in her waist so she can look more believable to the other members.

"Hey, Nico-chan." Maki tonelessly said.

"What?"

Maki pointed at Nico's shoulder and gasped."Uhmm… Something is crawling in your shoulder."

Nico's expression changed from a proud one to a 'you-gotta-be-kidding-me' one. She quickly brushed her clothes in the shoulder part. Panic can be visibly seen in her face as she shifts uncomfortably because of what Maki said.

After seeing Nico's reaction, Maki tried to restrict herself from laughing but didn't hold her laughter any longer. "Pfft… Hahahahah! Well I think that's not the definition of the word brave based on the dictionaries I read."

Blushing because of the realization of what the first year did, Nico could only shout a "MAKIII-CHAAANNN!" while glaring at the red head.

"Anyway Maki, Where's the kitchen? We're kinda lost ehehe~" Eli said trying to change the subject before the two can begin their daily fighting routine.

"Eh?" Maki looked at Eli ignoring the girl who's now pouting in front of her. "I thought you know the way."

"Well you see, Nico forgot where the kitchen is." Eli said massaging her temple.

"It can't be helped then. I'll show you the way." Maki sighed.

"Then we'll be heading back to rearrange the futons." Kotori smiled then walked away with the others following her.

"Okay~ Have a safe trip then." Nozomi said waving at the leaving members.

The third years with Maki headed towards the opposite direction from the others. When they found the kitchen, the third years started cooking dinner. After showing where the utensils are, Maki went back to where the others were. The place is tidy now. They watched a movie until the dinner was cooked. After eating…

"That's so good nyaa~" Rin said while rubbing her stomach. A satisfied look can be found in her face.

"Well of course! I cooked it after all." Nico beamed.

"But didn't Nozomi-chan and Eli-chan help you?" Kotori looked at Nico with a curious look.

"We tried to help but before we can, Nico managed to do all the cooking in a speed of light." Eli muttered, still impressed and confused of how the twin tailed manage to do the work alone.

"It's because Nico is really good at cooking~" Nico said in a sing sang tone.

"We can't argue with that though." Nozomi sighed, glancing at Maki who's now gathering the plates in the table.

"Anyway, let's clean the table and wash the dishes so we can eat the chocolates I mentioned." Maki said, placing the dishes one after another.

"I can't wait nyaa~" Rin excitedly said.

The members started gathering the plates and while the Printemps wash the dishes, the other members clean the table. Well except for Maki whose getting the chocolates for them. When Maki came back, all the members are now gathered above their futons. Well there are only 8 futons because Maki refused sleeping there because of a certain 'cockroach event' that happened. When she entered the room, all eyes are immediately shot on her. She placed the boxes with chocolates in it in the middle of the group. Maki brought two boxes of chocolates.

"Waaah~ It's so many. Can I open one?" Eyes sparkling, Honoka reached for a box and waited the permission of the others so she could open it.

"Remember to limit yourself or else you'll get fat again." Umi sighed.

"Ye-"

"Wait!" Nozomi shouted.

Honoka was cut off not only from finishing her sentence but also from opening the box of chocolates that's now in her lap. Curious looks are now looking at Nozomi. But before anyone can question her sudden protest, she stood up and coughs to clear her throat.

"I have a better idea." She said looking at her co-members. "Why don't we make a two group so that we can share the chocolates equally?"

"But we have 9 members and it seems like there are 20 pieces of chocolates on every box nyaa." Rin said while looking at one of the boxes.

"Urghhh… This is why I hate math…" Nico sighed while massaging her temple.

"Then let's just do this," Maki reached for the box in the middle and hold it in her left hand while her right hand begin to form gestures as she tells the others her idea. "The 1st group will have 5 members and the other one will have 4 members. Every member can eat 4 chocolates each."

"Then there will be 4 chocolates left. What are we gonna do about the remaining chocolates?" Umi asked, getting Maki's idea but was curious in where she planned to use the reaming chocolates.

"We won't eat it of course." Maki said as if it was obvious. "There's no way we can divide 40 from 9. There will always be a remainder of 4. It won't be fair if the others get to eat 5 chocolates when the others can't. So we won't eat it."

"Woah~ Maki-chan is so amazing nyaa!" Rin said while staring at Maki with a pair of sparkling eyes. It's as if their professor in math was no match for this genius first year.

"It's just basic math though." Maki said, twirling strands of hair again. It became her hobby, well she doesn't find any reason to stop it though.

After giving each other approving looks, they decided to follow Maki's idea. They settled with choosing the members of each group with a lottery. Nozomi pulled 9 sticks with number 1 at 4 of it and 2 in the reaming 5. The members were quite surprised that Nozomi have these things with her but they didn't give any effort of thinking of those thoughts deeper. Well it's Nozomi after all. The members started picking and when all they were all holding a stick they showed it at the same time. The first group were Umi, Eli, Maki and Honoka and the second group were Nozomi, Hanayo, Rin, Nico and Kotori.

The first group took the box which Honoka was holding earlier and the other group took the one Maki held. The first group opened the box first revealing chocolates that were shaped like bottles. Different sizes of bottles to be exact. They were wrapped in foils that have designs on them. Others were in foreign scriptures so they can't understand it. It's neatly placed in small wooden shelves. The second group's chocolates were also placed in small wooden shelves, shaped like different kinds of bottles and were also wrapped in foils but the characters in it were in Japanese so they can read what each says. Each group formed a circle so that every member could see the said chocolates.

"Waahh~ They're so cute!" Hanayo said while staring at the chocolates. Wanting to eat them but hesitant because of the appearance of each chocolates.

"A word 'Coca Cola' was written on one of mine nyaa~" Rin cheered and showed it to Hanayo whose sitting beside her.

"After a count of three, we'll eat them all at once!" Honoka shouted while unwrapping her shares.

"Uehh?!" Maki muttered while unwrapping her own shares of chocolates. "I don't even know if they'll fit inside my mouth."

"I think it will." Eli said after she finished unwrapping her chocolates. "Well just give in Maki. It's just for tonight so let's do what Honoka wanted. The chocolates are small enough for 4 to fit in our mouths."

"Ahh! Okay then! But I'm just doing this for tonight."

Umi just sighed at Honoka's idea but didn't refuse at all. She also just finished unwrapping the chocolates and made small balls with the foils she got.

"So after the count of three we'll eat it all at once, okay?!" Honoka repeated cheerfully as she held the four chocolates in front of her mouth. "3..2..1… Now!"

The Soldier game trio featuring Honoka ate the chocolates all at once. Chewing them and registering the delicious taste to their brains. Until they swallowed it.

* * *

"That's so good nyaa~"

"Chocolates like this are really suited for the Super Idol Nico-nii's taste buds."

"Now now Nicochii~ It just proved that this is the first time you've eaten a chocolate like this."

Nico tried to punch Nozomi's shoulder but she missed, receiving a giggle from Nozomi and the others in their group. They just finished eating their shares of chocolates and started cleaning the wrappers they removed from it. Well their supposed to be doing that but Rin _accidentally_ threw a piece of circled foil into Nico's face. Yes, _accidentally._

"I'm sorry nyaa~ I didn't mean to throw this to you Nico-chan." Rin sarcastically said after throwing another circled foil in Nico. Well of course, the No.1 Idol in the Universe wouldn't let the cat-girl go after _damaging_ her cute face.

"You've really done it now Rin!" Nico growled, throwing her circled foils to Rin making the said girl dodge instantly that caused for Nozomi to be hit in the face instead. "Oh… Fuck." Was the only words Nico can mutter after seeing Nozomi glare at her.

"Oh~ Someone is asking to be 'washi washi' by me eh?~" Nozomi said moving her hands in a groping manner.

"W-wait, Nozomi! I'll be quiet and behave now so please…STOOOOOPPPP!" Nico begged as Nozomi grabbed her _still_ growing breasts from behind and groped them.

"…Quiet?" Hanayo asked as if forgetting the meaning of the word.

"Hey… Isn't it a bit quiet here?" Kotori asked after hearing what Hanayo said. The 4 girls in her group looked at her and stopped what they were doing. It's as if they just realized something that made them feel something bad is about to happen. "I mean we're the only one who's making noises."

Realizing that they were not the only one in the room, they made their gazes towards the other group who are unexpectedly quiet. The members of the group are sitting with their faces facing the floor except for Maki who's now lying in one of the futon with the back of her left hand covering her eyes. Rin gulped and approached Honoka from behind. She held Honoka from the shoulders and slowly moves her body so that it could face the other group.

"Honoka..chan?" Rin muttered.

Honoka is now facing Rin and when the cat-girl realized that Honoka's face are quite red and her expressions are quite unusual, it's already too late. Honoka puked into Rin's lap that made the said girl jumped from the sudden action of their leader. Honoka continued puking until her body collapsed backwards. It took minutes for the other group's member to register what just friggin' happened. The futons are now covered with Honoka's puke and that's when they're brains stopped processing the situation.

"Well… Fuck." Was the first words that came from Nico's mouth.

* * *

 **Hi!~ Daiki-chi here ^^ I'm sorry it took me so long to make another story T^T I've been busy with life so.. yeah xD I want to focus on my main ships but I just can't leave the remaining ones behind so this is the result :D Sorry for the wrong grammars though xD Anyway, feel free to tell me anything after reading this story. It will inspire me to do the next chapter hahaha~ See you in the next chap ^^**


	2. Entice

"So what are we going to do now?" Kotori asked while looking at the futons stained with Honoka's puke. She doesn't know where to get worried about. Well there are a lot of things to be worried about. First are their friends who are not making any movements for a while now, second is the mess Honoka did and third is the now panicking Rin whose laps are now covered with Honoka's puke.

"WHAT THE HELL NYAA!?" Rin shouted, trying to remove the stains in her uniform. Yes, they're still wearing they're uniform because they're too lazy to get change into their pajamas. "THIS WILL STAIN MY UNIFORM FOREVER!"

"R-Rin calm down." Nico managed to say. "First of all there's no _forever_ and we still need to know what happened to them."

"Nicochii's love life must be so complicated that it made her think of such things as forever." Nozomi giggled, teasingly.

"Oh shut up."

"W-W-Were they poisoned?" Honayo asked nervously while helping Rin in her situation.

Nozomi went closer to the box where the chocolates were placed. There were only 4 chocolates left as expected. She scanned the outer box. It looked exactly as their box of chocolates and when she flipped it over to read the description behind she found a WFC written in small letters.

"Nicochii, get our box of chocolates." Nozomi said, still not taking her eyes of the letters in the box.

"Eh? What for?"

"Just give it to me."

Nico noticed the seriousness in Nozomi's voice so she just obeyed her orders. She carried their group's box of chocolates and gave it to Nozomi who once again flipped it over. Nozomi scanned the box once again and when she noticed that there's no WFC written in it she put it down and picked the other box again. She looked at it closely and then she noticed that there are small words written below the WFC. It's hard to notice if a person is not looking at it hard enough. The words says 'Whiskey Filled Chocolates' and that's when Nozomi finally realized what happened to their unmoving friends.

"They're drunk…" She sighed.

"What?! How did that happened?!" Nico stated is disbelief.

"Didn't we eat the same chocolate?" Kotori asked also shocked at what the fortune teller said.

"Well basically, no. They accidentally ate whiskey filled chocolates. Well I'm quite surprised that they didn't notice the taste of it though. The soldier game trio is in their group, I mean, they're supposed to be the smartest members of muse." Nozomi sighed.

"Well Honoka is with them so there's no help thinking about it." Nico countered. "But still… Isn't it quite impossible to be drunk in 4 whiskey filled chocolates? The chocolates are small and they would notice that after eating the first one right?"

"They ate it all at once, Nico-chan…" Hanayo muttered loud enough for Nico to hear.

"Oh great… They're the perfect definition of idiots."

"We can't blame them. It's a whiskey after all. A strong alcoholic drink that can make anyone drunk in a matter of seconds." Nozomi explained as she made her way beside Eli.

Nico went beside Maki and kneeled beside her. She slightly shakes the red head hoping to wake her up. "Hey! Maki-chan! Wake up!"

Maki responded with a mumble then faced away from Nico. She almost touched the puke beside her but she was caught by Nico before it happened. "Whoa! Maki-chan you almost took a bath in Honoka's puke!" Nico shouted, quite relieved because she managed to catch Maki in the last seconds.

"It's not safe to make them stay here, especially if there's puke everywhere." Nozomi huffed as she placed Eli's arms over her shoulder so she can support the blonde in standing. "So Nicochii, where's the guest room?"

"Eh? I think it's near Maki-chan's room." Nico said glancing at Maki who's back in her original position. "Just wait a bit, I'll show you the way." She said, placing Maki's arms in her own shoulder hesitantly at first because she knows that she can't support Maki's weight with the small body of hers but she still did it anyway.

"What about Honoka-chan?" Kotori said, knowing that when all of them leave, Honoka will be left in the room alone. "We can't just leave her like that, can we?"

"We'll give Honoka-chan a bath. Rin-chan is planning to take one after all." Hanayo sighed still helping Rin in her uniform.

"Just leave everything to us nyaa~"

"Then wake Umi up, Kotori. Maki-chan is not as light as you think." Nico grunted.

Kotori nodded and muttered a "Thank you" at the two first years before heading towards Umi. When Kotori tried to touch Umi, the blue haired girl took Kotori's hands and hold on it tightly. Kotori didn't move for a while until Umi shifted.

"I-I'm ok… Just a little bit dizzy but I think the whiskey is still not kicking in."

"Can you stand, Umi-chan?" Kotori whispered, not letting go of Umi's hand.

"I-I can managed somehow." Umi mumbled, standing while wobbling.

"We're ready to go." Kotori said, letting Umi put a little of her weight to her.

Nico lead the way to wear the guest rooms are, taking a glance at Maki, making sure that the girl is still breathing somehow. Nozomi and Kotori would chuckle once in a while, receiving a grumble from Umi.

"Hey Nicochii, are you sure that this is the way?" Nozomi asked. She's still worried if Nico really knows the way or not. They can't be walking like this forever, supporting drunken girls with their shoulders.

"Of course I know! It's near Maki-chan's room." Nico replied and when she realised what she said her face warms up and she knows that she's already blushing.

"Well that explains a lot hehe." Kotori giggled. All of them know that the stubborn third year has a crush on the red head and they also know that the red head feels the same. They're just so tsundere that they can't say it to each other.

"Sh-shut up!" Nico muttered.

Silence begun enveloping the atmosphere again but it didn't bother anyone of them. It's comfortable knowing that your friends are with you even if things could get really out of hand like this one. They walked passed some rooms with massive doors but the one that caught their attention was a door bigger than any of the other rooms' door, must've been the master's bed room.

"We're here." Nico said, stopping at the front door of Maki's room. "The guest rooms are the doors there." pointing at the doors near Maki's.

"Is it even open?" Kotori asked.

"That's… What I don't know…"

"Oh!" Nozomi gasped. "Well, it looks like they're open." She twisted the knob of the door and completely opened it and dragged Eli inside.

"I'll be taking this one then." Kotori said, entering the room next to Nozomi's. She smiled at Nico before going inside and Nico just nodded in response.

She went inside Maki's room and slowly lay down the red head in her massive bed. She arranged the cover of the bed and Maki's blanket, trying to ignore how cute the red head is even though she's drunk. _'Ahhhh! How troublesome!'_ She sat beside Maki and stared at the red head's face.

"You're really troublesome, Maki-chan." She grumbled, looking at the ceiling then closing her eyes. She would be lying if she says that she hates being in Maki's room. It smells like Maki and it has a calming feels around it after all.

"What should I do now?" Nico sighed standing up, but before she can even take one step forward, she felt a tugged in her sleeves and who else could even stop her when it's just her and Maki in the room.

"What is it, Maki-cha-", she was cut off when Maki pulled her, making her lay down in the bed with Maki on top of her. Yes, Maki is on _top_ of Nico.

"WHAT'S WRONG MAKI-CHAN?" Nico panicked, not seeing the girl's face because of the darkness in the room. Now she's regretting the fact that she didn't even turned on the light before dropping Maki to her bed. She's overheating because of their current position. It's out of character for Maki to do such bold things. This one is included.

"Nico-chan…" Maki mumble, gripping Nico's wrist tightly but Nico could feel that the red head's hands are shaking maybe because of the effects of the whiskey. Maki then made an eye contact with her. Ruby eyes met the amethyst one once again but Maki's eyes are hard to read until she said something that messed Nico's thoughts.

"I want to have babies sooner."

' _Great… She's still freaking drunk.'_

* * *

"Mou! Honoka-chan, wake up nyaa!" Rin shouted, pulling Honoka to the bathroom with Hanayo following them behind. Honoka's clothes are a mess, with puke everywhere on it but the two 1st years didn't mind it, they just want to help their leader take a bath then relax at Maki's mansion after it.

"I think she's in pain, Rin-chan." Hanayo mumbled.

"WHY IS HONOKA-CHAN SO HEAVY NYAA?!"

"She'll get mad if she heard you, you know?"

Rin just grumbled in response and continued her struggle. After a while of pulling and a little pushing from Hanayo, they finally reached the front door of the bathroom. Rin dramatically fell down to the ground with Honoka planking beside her, still asleep. Hanayo just giggled at Rin's action and opened the door of the restroom for them.

"Why are you laughing Kayochin?" Rin asked, slowly lifting her head to look at Hanayo.

"It's because Rin-chan is so funny and cute."

After hearing what Hanayo said, Rin suddenly stood up and hugged Hanayo tightly and so this made Hanayo shift stiffly but after a while, she hugged the cat-girl back. She's quite used to how Rin would always hug her but sometimes it will come out of nowhere and it will lead her questioning herself what she had done or what she had said. Rin is easy to please because of her childish personality but that's what Hanayo likes about the girl. Well maybe not just that but she's sure that even though the girl is so clingy or childish she can't hate her.

"You're cuter than me nyaa! Kayochin is super super supeeeerrrrr cute nyaa!" Rin beamed, rubbing her cheeks with Hanayo's. Hanayo just giggled at the actions of the orange-haired girl and didn't make any movements to stop her. A blush was visible on her cheeks but she just ignored it until Rin broke their skinship and looked down on Hanayo's uniform.

"Uhhmm…. I'm sorry Kayochin…" Rin mumbled. "It looks like I made your uniform a little bit messy too."

"Eh?" Hanayo said looking down herself and found a stain of puke on her uniform. Rin was expecting a yell from a Hanayo but instead she received a giggle from the cute girl.

"It looks like I'm also going to take a bath."

The two of them laugh and they completely forgot their leader who's now drooling on the floor.

"Mhhmm… Breads…" Honoka mumbled in her sleep.

* * *

"Here, Umi-chan."

"Thank you, Kotori."

Umi reached out for the medicine in Kotori's hand, blushing when their hands touches each other and after staring at it for a second she put it in her mouth and swallowed it. Kotori got the medicine from the emergency medical kit in the kitchen a while ago. A medical kit was already expected in a house where doctors live and it's really handy to be honest.

"So how was it?" Kotori asked, looking at the disgusted face of Umi. "Seems like you don't prefer that medicine, sorry."

"No no. It's okay, really." Umi responded, waving her hands in front of her. "I hope this will help in making my dizziness go away." She sighed. The effects of the whiskey are now hitting Umi and she doesn't like it. Her whole vision is blurry and her head begun throbbing as the whole world is spinning for her.

"You should rest for a while Umi-chan."

"Yeah…Maybe I should. Thanks Kotori"

"No need to thank me hehe."

Umi just smiled at the kindness of her childhood friend. Kotori is the kindest member of their group and _everyone_ knows it. Even their fans know that the girl is the easiest to approach in all of the members because of the calming aura around her. Her smile can make anyone's day happy even though they are in a bad mood and Umi can't deny that because she always experience it. When she's stressed about Honoka's carelessness, Kotori would always approach her and give her an assuring smile that can make the frown in her face into a smile.

Kotori went beside her and gently pushed her to the bed. Umi's eyes are now closed but pain is still visible in her face and this made Kotori uncomfortable. She hates seeing the other girl in pain after all. Kotori rearranged the blanket and made Umi comfortable so that she can somehow sleep peacefully. When she heard a faint snore from Umi she smiled and sat in the nearby wooden chair, feeling dizzy herself. She forgot what a smell of an alcohol can do to her. She's really sensitive with those things.

"I think that I should also drink the medicine I gave Umi-chan…" She mumbled while massaging her temples. She tried standing up but slowly sat back again. She could now feel the dizziness and wanted to curse the whiskey for it but she didn't do it. Cursing is a thing that didn't suit her and she can't also do it, remembering how her mother glared at her when she said some bad word for the first time when she was still a child. She looked at Umi and stared at the girl for a while. She could feel her face heat up and so she looked away.

"She's so beautiful that it makes me want to kiss her."

* * *

Nozomi unbuttoned Eli's blazer and removed it, folding it neatly as she placed it in the nearest table in the room. She also untied the blonde's ribbon and placed it above her blazer. Even though she opened the AC and filled the room with cool air, Eli is still sweating as if she's on a beach in summer days.

"Seriously Elicchi?" Nozomi sighed. "What kind of drunk are you?"

"Mm…Nozomi?" Eli responded and much to Nozomi's surprise.

"Why?"

"Don't leave me please."

Nozomi was shocked at what she heard from Eli. The blonde that's always independent and collected. She knows that Eli has that kind of side but she was still quite shock after knowing that it will naturally come when the blonde is drunk.

"As you wish, Elicchi~" She giggled. Well, she's really happy discovering another side of Eli that the others do not know yet. Even though she knows that the others will soon find out, at least she's the first one to find out, right? Nozomi was disturbed from her thoughts when she felt warm arms clinging around her.

"Is something wrong?" She asked, ignoring the light blush on her cheeks.

"Nozomi is really warm." Eli said, clinging tightly to Nozomi and burying her face in the other girl's chest. If it's the normal Eli then she won't even dare to hug Nozomi this tightly without dying due to overheating but because of the circumstances she's doing it right now without even a single hesitation. As if Nozomi can say no to this adorable Elicchi so she just hug the blonde back and patted her head.

"There there…"

"I really like you, Nozomi…" Eli mumbled but Nozomi still heard it.

"I know."

Silence filled the room once again and when Nozomi realized what Eli said, she suddenly pushed the blonde away from her shoulder but she didn't let go of Eli's shoulder instead she hold on it tightly and starred at the girl in front of her, whose face is still bright red. She could also feel her face warm up as she made an eye contact with the girl in front of her.

"I really like Nozomi~" Eli repeated but this time it's louder and Nozomi's heart almost went out from her chest after seeing a childish smile from Eli while saying those words. ' _That's literally a killer smile.'_ She thought to herself, so even her cards can't predict this coming.

"E-Elicchi, You're just drunk. You need to sleep and rest." Nozomi changed the subject and slightly pushed Eli to lie down to the bed but the blonde didn't move and instead of lying down she hugged Nozomi tightly. This time its Nozomi whose face is now buried in the blonde's chest that made her blush again.

"Let's sleep together Nozomi!~"

* * *

 **Hi :D I'm really sorry for the late update T^T I'm really busy with things so it's hard to find time updating -_- Anyway, did you enjoy this chapter? xD I hope you did~ My ships are killing me every day especially NicoMaki and SoraPile T^T I made a ton of fanfics of SrPi but I don't know if I'll put it in here or not hahahaha xD**

 **THANKS FOR READING THIS CHAPTER! SEE YOU IN THE NEXT ONE AHAHAHAHHA~**


End file.
